Jack's 30th Birthday
by Haruka13666
Summary: Rather than just putting this up in one shot I'm putting it up in parts, and the first part i wanted with the date being Jack's birthday (April 14) in this he meets back up with his mothers and brothers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: L4D 1 and 2 belong to Valve, Jack and his mothers are mine 

…

The hunter quietly stalked after the lone survivor, even though he had his own pack he still valued hunts on his own. Waiting for just the right time the hunter finally pounced with a terrifying attack shriek, slashing the person's throat open. Once satisfied with his kill, he paused to clean off his claws. Soon after he started two older huntresses he mistook for two common infected walked by. There was something…odd about them. He couldn't quite place it but they smelled familiar yet he didn't really recognize them right away.

He was going to just dismiss the feeling but one of the two seemed to notice him as well and the two ran up to him. The one with the shorter black hair sniffed him a few times and then pulled his hood back to get a good look at his face. Before he really had time to react she pulled him into a tight hug. The hunter snarled and squirmed as he tried to get out of the hold.

"Jackie, don't you snarl at your mother." Jack froze mid-squirm. Mother? Well that Would explain why they smelled familiar, but how did they find him.

The blond huntress, who because of her police uniform Jack was starting to have some memories of her as his other mother, stroked his hair lovingly. "It's good seeing you again sweetie, still such a handsome young man. Well, 'cept for the blood." She licked her thumb and tried to wipe away some bloodstains on his face.

"Gah!" Disgusted, Jack finished squirming out of the hug from the black haired huntress and wiped his face on his sleeve.

The two older females laughed lightly at his reaction. "Sorry honey, old 'mom habits' never leave."

Jack glared at the two before shrugging it off. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad to see his mothers. "Just go easy on dose 'mom habits.'"

"We'll try sweetie," the black haired huntress said, smiling.

"So, is this where you live, honey?" the blonde asked looking around, not really liking her son living just out alone in the middle of the woods.

"No, I gots a little set up just down that way," he made a gesture with his thumb. "I stay there wit my pack."

"You have your own pack? Oh Jackie! I'm so proud of you! Can we meet them?"

Jack shot a glare to his black haired mother, "Just Jack. Jackie's too girly." He paused and then nodded. It couldn't do that much harm to introduce them.

"So you're a pack leader wearing a baggy hoodie?"

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again L4D 1 and 2 belongs to valve, Jack, his pack and his moms are mine. I am trying to write in accents, it slips sometimes since I'm still just learning it but trying

… 

Jack led his mothers to the clearing in the woods where he and the rest of his pack lived. All of them were there, something Jack was pleased with, getting to show off just how many were in his pack. Some of them looked up as Jack approached.

"Hey boss!" The hunter in a green hoodie came up like a puppy when its owner comes home. "Who are these two?" 

"Hey Will. Dese two are my muddahs." Jack paused before introducing them realizing he didn't remember their names at all. 

Seeing his hesitation, the black haired huntress spoke up. "I'm Patricia, you can call me Patty." 

"I'm Jennet, but you can call me Jenny" the blonde stated after. Jack gave a nod, acting as if that was exactly what he was going to say. 

"Zzzo...now you are brinkink your mommiez to help you lead? Vot a Great pack leader," called one of the hunters in the back of the group. 

Jack glared before turning to Will. "Introduce 'em to da uddahs, i godda go … tawk to Tim ovah deah..." 

"You got it boss!" Will stated with a salute before taking the two huntresses, who glanced disapprovingly as their son dragged the hunter, Tim, off by the ear, to the others in the pack. After a pained yip, Tim was sent back from around a tree, rubbing one side of his face. 

"Jackie, violence is never the solution." Patricia told him after he also rejoined the others. The twins snickered at the nickname but quickly stopped when Jack shot them a glare. 

"Yeah well, wit Tim it sometimes is." 

Jennet shook her head disapprovingly before glancing down and picking up the young hunter child. "Well hello little cutie, Patty remember when Jack was this age?" The dark haired huntress nodded, patting the hunter child softly. 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose giving a frustrated huff. The shyer of his pack members, James, noticed the pack leader's clear annoyance and tried his best to help. "Um Jack? I mean it... it is good to know your parents are still alive-even with annoyances it's still better right? I wish my dads were still even if they were being annoying…" 

Jack glanced at the other hunter, then at his mothers. He knew James had a point. Before he said anything back to James, Jennet spoke up. "I wonder if my two other sons are still alive, knowing Jack is makes me just wonder about them." 

Jack instantly jumped on this. Perfect! Now he could be glad they were alive but not have to deal with the annoyances. "Yeah! Yeah I was just thinking about them! Those two uh uh…" 

"Ethan and Liam." 

Jack snapped his fingers like he just remembered. "Yeah dats them! You two should go make sure poor uh Elsa and Lana are safe." 

"…They're both boys, and I just told you their names," Jennet stated giving Jack a strange look. 

"Yeah, I'm just So worried about my dear brudders, you two should go off right away to make sure they are safe. I'm fine here; I gots a whole pack who obeys my every word." Will nodded while Tim rolled his eyes and some of the others looked unsure about that. "But my poor beloved brudders, Eel and Lucky, they are probably somewhere alone, scared, cold probably calling out '…moms… help…'" Jack put on his best pathetic sounding voice while pretending to quote his brothers.

The two hunter twins, Brian and Andrew, started cracking up at this. Jack stepped back towards them, gave them a rough shove so they fell, and then moved back closer to his mothers. All while attempting to keep his best sympathetic look. 

The older huntresses side glanced at eachother, it was clear Jack was just trying to get them to leave. They decided to play along however since they did actually want to find their two other sons.


	3. Chapter 3

There is going to be an unnecessary but funny fourth wall breaking "behind the scenes" of writing this story sometime soon. I wasn't going to but because of a comment someone said today I had the idea that to Me thought would be hilarious so you all have to suffer me being funny to myself 

Disclaimer: L4D 1+2 belong to Valve. Jack, his brothers and Meg are mine 

… 

A couple of weeks later, after Jack and his pack returned from a group hunt, Jack stored the uneaten leftovers in the WalMart. As he was leaving he noticed a single hunter and common infected seeming to follow him. Jack waited for a while, just to make sure he was being followed. Once he was, he turned to attack. 

"Whoa whoa, easy!" the other hunter said before a fight could break out. He wasn't that good at fighting and he knew the common infected with him would not be able to fight a hunter. "We're not looking for a fight, just wanting to make sure you were the right hunter first." 

"And you was doing dis by just following me?" 

The common infected spoke up. "Well, do you know two women, Patricia and Jennet?" 

Jack hesitated, finding this weird but figuring it couldn't be the same two. "Yeah I have two muddahs by dose names." 

The other hunter pulled his silver hood back. "Jennet is our mother and Patricia is our step mother-that would make you our half-brother!" 

Jack blinked, looking at the other hunter like he'd grown a second head. "Dere ARE more than one Patricia and Jennet, dose're just names! What makes you sure dey're de same ones?" 

The common infected started to feel around his pockets for something. "Ethan and I," he started, gesturing back towards the hunter, "hung onto our wallets when we became infected. Since Ethan jumps around I hold onto them so they dont get lost. It's the only things we have from before." After a bit of searching he found one. Opening it he then took out a picture and handed it to Jack. "Is that the Jennet who's your mother?" Jack looked at the picture remaining silent. "They're the same aren't they." He wasn't really asking. The two of them had run into the two women a few days ago, that was the whole reason they followed them back to finally meet their younger brother. They had only ever talked on the phone, and that was before the infection had even started. 

Jack gave the common infected the picture back. "It don' mean anything." 

The other hunter, Ethan, grinned. "Ha! I knew it! We're brothers aren't we!" Ethan pulled Jack into a tight hug making the hunter yip and start squirming. "Aw our cute little baby brother Jackie!" 

"Let Go Of Me Dis Instant Before I Rip Out Your Intestine And Strangle You Wit It!" 

"Aw it's just a hug from your dear older brothers 'Eel and Lucky'!" the common infected said snickering and joining in the hug. 

Crap. Of course they would have told them that. Before Jack could respond, Ethan spoke up. "Hey! You know when we met up with our moms, they said you had a pack! We would Love to meet them!" 

"We'll stop hugging you if you let us me them!" The common infected, Liam, added. Jack growled, however, wanting to get out of the hug he agreed. After they let go of him, he annoyedly led them back to his pack. 

"Wow, you've got a pretty big pack, we're so proud of you baby bro!" Ethan said as he started to put Jack in a headlock. 

"You touch me n your arm's comin' off." Ethan pulled his arms back. 

"Hey who's the girl?" Liam asked, attempting to straighten his shirt out. 

"Dat's Meg, " Jack answered, " and don' even Think about it." 

"Oh she's your mate? Sorry bro, didn't know." 

Jack blinked before looking away. "Well, No. " 

"So she doesn't know?" Ethan asked. "Well bro! What are you waiting for!" The hunter turned and called out to the female hybrid. "Hey girl, Meg! Jackie here's got something to-" he was cut off with a pained grunt as he was kneed swiftly in the gut. 

Meg came running up, looking at the common infected trying to help the hunter up before turning to Jack. " Hey Jack, whut's up and who are these two?" 

Jack briefly grimaced before turning towards her. "Dey're uh, dey're my bruddahs. Dat's all that was gunna be said." 

"Y'all're brothers? That's great! So they're joinin' th' pack, huh?" 

Jack froze before he was able to reply. "I uh don' really-" 

"But they're faim-lee! That ain't easy tah keep nowadays!" Meg argued. 

Jack knew she had a point, and another hunter wouldn't hurt, but how was a common infected going to help a pack of hunters? "What about him?" Jack asked pointing to Liam. "How is a common infected gunna help a pack o' hunters? At least de smoker I let in is useful." 

"Aw baby bro don't be mean," Liam pouted. 

"Maybe he could watch Cody when we're all on a hunt?" Meg suggested. 

"Who's Cody?" 

"He's a blind kid hunter Jack brought into the pack," 

"Oh, you'll let in a blind baby hunter but you won't let in your own family. I see how it is, you're so mean little bro." Liam fake sniffled. 

Jack groaned in annoyance. "If it'll stop yous guys from whinin' fine! You'll be babysittah an' distraction on smallah hunts. Jus' ask Timmey ovah dere what happens if you mouth off or don' follow ordahs, got it?" Liam decided against making a comment. He really did want to get to know his little brother, and the only real way to do that was to be around him in the pack. So he nodded in agreement. "Good." 

"Ah'll go tell th' others!" Meg said and headed back off to the rest of the pack. 

Before Jack went off to rejoin the others as well Ethan spoke up. "Hey Jack, thanks for letting us in your pack little bro. We weren't just messing around with wanting in. Now we can actually get to know each other better." 

"Yeah, jus' try to keep up, ok? C'mon, I'll introduce ya to da uddahs." Jack led his two older brothers back to the rest of the pack. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he was actually glad he was 'convinced' into letting them in.


End file.
